LO QUE SUSURRAN LAS HADAS
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Una fantasía de elfos y hadas, dedicado con cariño para Linda Grandchester.


_**LO QUE SUSURRAN LAS HADAS**_

¡Qué hermoso era su bosque!

Ya varios siglos habían pasado desde que había sido rechazada por su gente, sin derecho a perdón.

Nieta de Arwen y descendiente de Galadriel, y más hermosa que las dos juntas; fue reconocida desde su nacimiento como la estrella más hermosa y brillante que había nacido jamás entre las Undómiel.

Y por eso había sido designada como futura esposa del Señor de los Bosques Dorados… pero el destino fue adverso.

Llegado el tiempo de sus esponsales, cometió un pecado terrible: rechazar en matrimonio a aquel Príncipe por el amor de un mortal.

Un mortal a quien el Lago Blanco le había mostrado en una visión… un mortal al que ni siquiera conocía.

Fue expulsada de su hogar y rechazada por su gente, su nombre, mágico y sagrado, fue borrado de su mente para que nunca más su boca falsa lo pronunciara; fue obligada a vagar por los Bosques sin Amo, en la oscuridad, lejos del Sol. Sin el amparo de la Luna… entre las penumbras; llevaba en la frente la marca del rechazo para que nunca más elfo alguno le tendiera la mano…

Hasta los seres más puros de la creación tienen sus leyes… ¡Y qué crueles pueden ser las leyes!

Doscientos años se sucedieron, uno tras otro en soledad y penuria.

Hasta que una tarde una canción llegó hacia ella; una canción que hablaba de que el amor, la esperanza y la amistad, eran las magias más poderosas del universo.

La elfa desolada, asomó su cabeza con su frente marcada y se topó con los flancos de un hermoso caballo tordo, a cuyos lomos llevaba una pálida dama de labios rojos como la sangre y largos rizos negros cubiertos con una capa purpúrea.

Los ojos pardos de la dama se posaron en la hermosa inmortal y en la marca sobre su frente.

\- Una elfa - se dijo – una elfa rechazada…

De su morral salió revoloteando una pequeña forma iluminada que tintineó cerca de su oído.

-Sí Turilli, ya lo noté, es muy linda…

-¿Quién sois, señora? – preguntó la elfa.

El pequeño destello revoloteante avanzó hasta ella, haciéndole cosquillas mientras revoloteaba cerca de su oído, haciéndola sonreír, talvez por primera vez en siglos.

Os llaman, la Bruja Púrpura… también llamada Señora de la Luna Llena, porque es cuando tu poder se intensifica – dijo la hermosa inmortal.

-¡Tú!... ¿Puedes entender los susurros de Turilli?- preguntó con asombro la Bruja.

-Sí ¿Qué, es difícil?

-No existe creatura, mortal o inmortal que sea capaz de entender los susurros de Las Hadas Susurrantes. Para eso es necesario un conjuro muy poderoso… O un alma demasiado pura.

Turilli continuaba revoloteando cerca del oído de la bella elfa marcada.

-El es Turilli… ¡Tiene cuatrocientos años!... es vuestro más fiel servidor. Vos; lograste invocar el conjuro que nadie más pudo… porque sois muy talentosa. Por eso fuiste designada para guardar a Las Hadas Susurrantes, hasta que su verdadera Señora renaciera… Y…Aunque sois muy hermosa, sois tan anciana como él…

-¡Turilli! – exclamó la Bruja Púrpura extendiendo su pálida mano – Deja ya el chisme niño; ven aquí… Dime criatura ¿Quién te ha marcado? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Esta pregunta hizo que la hermosa, bajara su mirada entre entristecida y avergonzada.

-Yo… me iba a casar con el Señor de los Bosques Dorados; pero luego ya no quise hacerlo. El Lago Blanco me había mostrado al que sería el amor de mi vida… pero…

-Pero pasan los siglos y no lo has visto ¿no es así?

-¿Y cómo verlo? Si tengo tanto tiempo recluida en los Bosques sin Amo…en la tierra de nadie…

-Pobre niña… ¿Qué dices Turilli?... Sí, yo estaba pensando lo mismo ¿Tú también puedes sentirlo?- conversaba la bruja con su hado mientras sonreía -…Tu reclusión termina hoy, Elfa sin Nombre… ¿Te gustaría ayudarme en algo?

-Señora, si de algún modo puedo pagar vuestra bondad al dirigirme vuestras palabras después de tantos años en silencio; haré lo que me pidáis.

-Hoy, viajo hacia el Occidente, no volveré más y el bosque que guardaba queda sin protección. Creo que eres la indicada para cuidar de él.

-¿Yo?... yo no lo creo Señora, soy una elfa sin clan… una rechazada, una elfa sin nombre…

-¡No más! – dijo la Bruja, mientras tocaba la frente de la elfa y desaparecía la marca en ella.

Luego levantó su varita mágica, y una estela dorada se elevó por los aires, al instante el viento se arreboló en todas direcciones, y cientos de murmullos se dejaron escuchar.

Las pequeñas creaturas del Bosque sin Amo llegaron hasta el claro donde ambas damas hablaban y todas se inclinaron ante la elfa, que ya no tenía en su frente la injusta marca de la vergüenza

-¡Por la potestad que me conceden los Hados y las Hadas! yo te nombro: Linda; Señora de las Hadas Susurrantes del Bosque Grandchester… Id Señora, vuestras súbditas recibieron mi señal y os esperan para ponerse a vuestros servicios.

-Iré, y de hoy en adelante seré la Guardiana de las Hadas Susurrantes…

-Y de sus bosques y de sus señores; los Duques de Grandchester. ¡Turilli! tu misión conmigo ha terminado, ahora es a Linda a quien debes acompañar. Guíala en su camino y aconséjala con la sabiduría de tus años, como hiciste conmigo.

-Os lo agradezco Bruja Púrpura. Cumpliré con mi deber – dijo la elfa haciendo una reverencia, antes de comenzar su camino, con Turilli sobre su hombro guiándola.

Antes de continuar se volteó hacia la Bruja Púrpura, Señora de la Luna Llena y preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que susurran las Hadas?

-La verdad querida – dijo sonriendo - siempre la verdad.

Diciendo esto, la Bruja espoleó a su caballo y se adentró en el bosque a continuar su camino hacia el Occidente, cantando siempre la misma canción.

Largo fue el camino de Linda, la de hermosa cabellera. Largo pero no penoso, ya no más. En cada sendero encontraba un animalillo que la acompañaba. En cada claro un árbol le ofrecía sus frutos, en cada camino las flores elevaban sus capullos saludándola… Ya no era más una elfa rechazada; ahora era una Señora que la naturaleza reconocía en majestad.

Al llegar al Bosque de las Hadas Susurrantes, sus nuevas siervas la recibieron en una fiesta que duró días. Cientos de flores blancas cayeron sobre su cabeza coronándola como la nueva Señora de los Bosques de Grandchester, y sus habitaciones de las copas de los árboles eran más hermosas que cualquier palacio que había visitado en su niñez.

Las pequeñas Hadas Susurrantes, susurraron en los oídos de su nueva ama cientos de cosas maravillosas y dulces canciones; y se desvivieron trayendo para sí las más hermosas perlas y los más raros diamantes para agradar a su Dama.

-Debéis presentaros ante nuestros Señores, los Duques de Grandchester – le susurró el fiel Turilli – es la tradición, con seguridad también recibieron la señal y estarán esperándote.

Y sin demora se dirigió Linda, hacia la fortaleza Grandchester, a presentar sus respetos a sus Señores los Duques.

En efecto los Duques estaban a la espera de que la Dama llegara a visitarlos, y le recibieron como corresponde a tal majestad.

Tuvieron con ella y sus acompañantes todas las atenciones y fue el mismísimo Duque de Grandchester quien la recibió humildemente y la invitó a su mesa.

Un hombre de una nobleza y una amabilidad absolutas, y la hermosa Linda se sintió como hace mucho no se sentía.

Luego como dictaba la tradición, la Nueva Señora de las Hadas Susurrantes, debía aceptar la invitación a pasar una noche dentro de los muros del Palacio Grandchester; era una especie de rito, casi como una bendición para el Palacio y sus habitantes.

Y entonces lo vio…al hombre que el sagrado Lago Blanco le había mostrado más de doscientos años atrás.

Sin demora preguntó al buen Duque quién era el joven de sin par belleza que los miraba desde aquella pintura.

-El fue un antepasado de esta casa, el primer Terruce Grandchester. Fue él quien fundó este palacio. Fue él quien firmó un trato con las Hadas Susurrantes para poder habitar en sus fueros. Gracias a él nuestro mandato ha sido próspero durante ya dos siglos, benditos por el poder de las Hadas Susurrantes y sus hermosas Señoras.

Linda escuchaba al buen Duque y sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Hace dos siglos… el tiempo que ella llevaba vagando en los Bosques sin Amo.

El estaba aquí, talvez esperando por ella… si, no cabía duda; el destino había sido demasiado adverso.

Su señor ya no estaba; el hombre quien el sagrado Lago Blanco le había mostrado como el que sería el dueño de sus sueños, vida y voluntad. El amor de su vida.

Aquel al que había amado con cada fibra de su ser desde que lo viera por primera vez en el espejo límpido del lago.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a su bosque, dejando al Duque complacido con su visita y bendiciones, con el fiel Turilli a su lado; para cuidar del bosque y sus hadas para siempre en soledad.

Así vivió Linda, junto a las pequeñas Hadas Susurrantes, cuidando de su bosque.

En invierno, protegía las semillas de las flores para que renacieran después, ordenaba a la nieve por donde caer, y a la escarcha cuando brillar.

Los vientos la obedecían complacidos, enamorados de la Dama, revolviendo juguetones su hermosa cabellera.

El verano venía plácido y pícaro, haciendo que la dama vistiera su delicada piel de manera escueta, admirando la belleza de sus formas.

La primavera llegaba siempre a su tiempo, no demoraba ni un día pues su placer más grande era vestir de verde los dominios de la Dama para verla sonreír, y el otoño llegaba con dulzura vistiéndola de naranja y rojo. Adornándola con tonos fuego, haciendo que su hermoso rostro tomara tintes coloreados.

Toda la naturaleza del bosque Grandchester se confabulaba, para arrancar a la hermosa Linda una sonrisa; pues todos sabían de la pena de su alma.

Así, entre el amor de la naturaleza, la compañía de sus animales y la fidelidad de sus Hadas, el tiempo pasó.

Las Hadas, susurraban a diario a Linda que el amor llegaría, que no sintiera tristeza en su corazón puro, porque el amor estaba por llegar… Linda había olvidado lo que la Bruja Púrpura le había dicho al partir: las Hadas Susurrantes, susurran siempre la verdad.

Los siglos pasaban, las estaciones iban y venían; la Luna cambiaba; cada Luna Llena parecía mirarla con ternura y ella recordaba a la buena Bruja que le había dejado tan dulce misión.

Una noche pletórica de luz, la luna más llena y redonda que nunca, lanzaba su cálida luz plateada sobre el Bosque Grandchester.

Las Hadas susurraron a Linda que un extraño se adentraba en el bosque.

-¡Eso es imposible! – dijo Linda – es bien sabido que se prohíbe a los mortales entrar a este bosque ¡Turilli! Ordena a la horda salir a su encuentro.

-Mi Señora, no haré tal cosa - susurró el pequeño hado.

-¿Cómo Turilli? Es la primera vez en trescientos años que me desobedeces.

-El extraño pertenece a la Casa de Grandchester, no es del todo un extraño. Y aunque nuestros Duques saben que no pueden entrar, no creo que debamos ser descorteces.

-Tienes razón, como siempre mi buen Turilli. Yo iré al encuentro del extraño y le diré que debe marcharse.

Y salió la bella Linda, vestida de plata y coronada de perlas, al encuentro del joven y atrevido caballero que, o desconocía las leyes o las rompía por puro capricho.

Más cuando la Dama llegó cerca del lugar, solamente vio a un muchacho de sin par belleza que reposaba junto al lago, mientras su yegua blanca bebía.

Linda, cuyos pasos sobre la hierba eran insonoros para el mortal; se acercó a él.

-Tranquila Teodora – murmuró desde su mente, pues ella conocía los nombres de todos los animales que entraban a su bosque.

Se acercó a él y lo vio, hermoso, gallardo, irreverente; recostado junto al lago con los brazos cruzados bajo su castaña cabeza y una flor entre sus labios.

-¡Ladino! – susurró Turilli – ha osado arrancar una de las flores del bosque. Aunque sea un Grandchester, eso no debéis permitirlo…

-¡Calla Turilli!… - murmuró la dama desde su mente – y ve a ver qué hacen tus hermanas.

Entendiendo el mensaje el buen hado hizo una reverencia en el aire, y se alejó raudo dejando tras de sí una estela plateada, solamente visible para la Dama y la expectante Teodora.

Linda, disimulada entre la luz plateada de la Luna Llena, se acercó hasta el joven, embelesada por su belleza. Tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo, tan cerca que sintió su exhalación sobre sus labios. Anonadada por su parecido imposible con el que estaba destinado hace tanto a ser su Señor… ¿O sería acaso que…?

Al momento el joven estiró sus brazos, y Linda asustada, se envolvió de luz para que él no pudiera verla, y se alejó.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó el caballero – juraría que tenía alguien a mi lado… Va a salir siendo cierto lo que dicen. ¡Que este bosque está embrujado!

Camuflada entre el follaje, Linda lo veía alejarse a galope ligero, mientras sonreía.

-Turilli – dijo al llegar a sus aposentos – averigua quien es él, como se llama, que edad tiene… ¡Todo!

Y se fue el obediente Turilli a hacer lo que su Señora le mandara; volviendo con las noticias frescas que la Dama recibió sonriente.

Terruce Grandchester VI, edad 25, Duque de Grandchester, soltero aun… mas no por mucho. Estaba prometido en matrimonio a Lady Susanna de Marlowe…

Hasta ahí llegó la sonrisa de su dama

No, no era él… definitivamente el hombre que debía amarla había muerto hace mucho. Este hombre, aunque se le parecía tremendamente, no era para ella.

Y la Dama se retiró a sus aposentos entristecida.

Esa noche la Luna no brilló, ni el viento sopló, ni las flores dieron capullos nuevos.

La hierba no renació y los frutos dejaron de madurar solo un día; porque la Señora del Bosque de Grandchester estaba triste y lloraba.

Perlas caían de sus hermosos ojos de luz sin par, y el buen Turilli no pudo soportar ver a su Dama presa de tal tristeza.

Por primera vez tomó una decisión sin comunicárselo a su Señora.

Reunió a todas las Hadas Susurrantes y les susurró.

-Nuestra Señora está triste, triste de amor. Ella lleva siglos amando a un hombre que ya una vez murió pero que ha vuelto a nacer. Debemos hacer algo para reconfortarla.

" _¿Qué podemos hacer?"_ preguntaron las hadas.

-En primer lugar debemos averiguar si es merecedor del amor de Nuestra Dama.

"¿Cómo lo haremos? No podemos salir del bosque sino en su compañía"

-El volverá, lo sé. Y cuando eso suceda ustedes me lo susurrarán solo a mí y no a la Dama.

" _¡Oh Turilli! Eso es un acto prohibido, nuestro deber es para con la Señora"_

\- Háganme caso esta vez, es por el bien del corazón puro de nuestra hermosa Dama. Si estoy equivocado… yo asumiré las consecuencias.

Desde esa noche, las Hadas Susurrantes atisbaron y esperaron, hasta que una noche lo vieron entrar nuevamente a lomos de su yegua Teodora, y corrieron a contárselo a Turilli.

El buen hado se dirigió en seguida a su encuentro y no fue nada discreto.

Voló a su alrededor deslumbrándolo con su luz.

-¡Ah, luciérnaga vete! – decía el joven tratando de deshacerse de él. Pero Turilli persistía. Se le ponía en frente, le desaparecía, le agarraba una oreja, le revolvía el cabello.

-¡Déjame animal!

-¿Animal? ¡Cómo osas atrevido…!- susurró.

-¿Qué? Una luciérnaga que habla…

Entonces Turilli detuvo su rápido volar y el joven pudo verlo con claridad: un hombrecillo minúsculo y resplandeciente que volaba frente a él con un par de alillas que se debatían a miles de revoluciones por segundo.

-¡Me has escuchado!

-¡Qué demonios…!

-¡No soy un demonio! Soy un hado.

-¿Un hado? Pero… las hadas no existen.

-¡Claro que sí! Y los hados también.

-Y susurras… ¡Entonces era cierto! ¡Por eso este lugar es llamado el Bosque de las Hadas Susurrantes…!

-¡Genio! – susurró Turillo con aire irónico.

-Oye, no te pases de listo eh.

-Ven conmigo, humano. Necesito que veas a alguien.

-¿A dónde me llevas pequeño?

-¡Mi nombre es Turilli!- le susurró al oído.

-Qué nombre tan gracioso…

-¿Ah sí, te lo parece? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Terruce?

-Terruce es un nombre antiguo… demasiado. Es por eso que prefiero que me llamen Terry

-Está bien Terry, ven conmigo, necesito que veas algo. ¡Acompáñame!

Terry siguió por donde Turilli le indicara. Al llegar las hadas empezaron a susurrar como locas, Terry las vio y no podía creer lo que veía.

¡Estaba en medio del Reino de las Hadas Susurrantes! Nunca se imaginó que un susurro podía ser tan ensordecedor; pero nunca había escuchado a cientos de hadas susurrar al mismo tiempo.

-Ven por aquí, Terry- susurró Turilli.

Y lo guió hasta una habitación de madera y plata, donde en una cama de hojas y seda, descansaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

De pronto se le vino a la mente la imagen de un espejo… no, no era un espejo. Era un lago.

¡No había hada en los cuentos ni princesa en las leyendas que compara en belleza a la dama que observaba descansar pulcramente entre la seda y la plata de esa habitación!

Alargó su mano e intentó rozar su mejilla, pero el raudo Turillo se lo impidió.

-No puedes tocarla, eres tan solo un humano y eres impío para ella. Ven debes salir.

-¡No! Turilli amigo, no es posible que me hagas esto ¿Para qué me has traído entonces? Si no puedo deleitarme ni con un leve roce de su mejilla.

-Te he traído porque quiero que sepas que esta dama lleva siglos amándote. Has pasado mi prueba.

-¿Prueba?

-Sí, no existe creatura mortal o inmortal que pueda entender el susurro de un hada susurrante… pero tú me escuchaste y cara de brujo no tienes, así que sin duda tu alma es pura. Dime Terry ¿Alguna vez habías visto ya este rostro?

-No en mis realidades – contestó el joven – sin embargo en mis sueños, varias veces he soñado que miraba yo dentro de un espejo de agua, y esta dama me miraba llena de amor… Durante años me pregunté quién sería la dama e inclusive la he buscado. Al no encontrarla no me quedó más que aceptar mi triste destino.

-Entonces eres tú, ya no cabe duda. Creo mi buen amigo que tú estás predestinado a ser el amante de mi Señora.

-No… yo estoy por casarme… ¡Ah, ya de por sí ese matrimonio está maldito!

-¿Maldito?

-Yo no amo a Lady Susanna, es solamente un matrimonio concertado desde nuestra niñez. Hasta hoy había aceptado ese destino… Hasta hoy, mi buen Turilli.

-¿Entonces, estás dispuesto a romper ese compromiso?

-Sí, aunque me cueste la vida lo haré. Turilli, ahora me voy pero dentro de poco volveré como un hombre libre… o como un ánima a guardar para siempre a tu Señora.

Terry se fue, montando a Teodora, dejando a Turilli sin saber bien a qué se refería.

" _Turilli… Turilli… en los campos de los Grandchester se realizará un duelo mañana al amanecer"_ susurraron las hadas un día.

-¿Qué es lo que susurran tus hermanas Turilli? – preguntó la Dama.

-Mi Señora, os he fallado. Traté de haceros un bien y creo que he destrozado vuestro corazón una vez más-

-Turilli, habla ¿a qué te refieres?

-Mi Señora, hace unas noches yo pequé contra vos y vuestra virtud, metiendo a un humano a vuestra habitación. El Duque de Grandchester vino hasta vuestros aposentos y quedó prendado de vos. Reconoció ante mí haberos visto en sueños a través del espejo de un lago. Entonces supe que efectivamente era él a quien vuestro amor ha esperado tan largamente. Terry es su nombre mi Señora, y apenas os vio reconoció que os ama…

-Mi buen Turilli, yo sé que tus intenciones fueron buenas; sin embargo el caballero pertenece a otra.

-No mi Señora, su corazón es vuestro, de eso ya no me cabe la duda… Estoy seguro que es el mismo caballero que ha renacido para ser de vos; el joven decidió romper el compromiso con Lady Susanna… pero.

-¿Pero qué Turilli?

-Mi Señora… ahora mismo se lleva a cabo en los campos del Palacio Grandchester, el duelo que reparará el honor manchado del Barón Marlowe por haber sido su hija rechazada en matrimonio concertado por el Duque de Grandchester.

-¡Turilli!... ¿Qué has hecho?

La hermosa Dama de los bosques de Grandchester, corrió con sus propios pies blancos como la nieve a través del bosque.

Su vestido delicado se rasgaba con las ramas que intentaban detenerla para no verla sufrir más.

Su cabello desordenaba sus bucles y las perlas que la coronaban caían una a una de su cabeza.

Las Hadas Susurrantes revoloteaban tras de ella, susurrando la pena de su Señora.

Linda llegó hasta los lindes del bosque y pudo ver a lo lejos al objeto de su afecto y a un caballero de mayor edad, quedar de espaldas con los florines desenvainados y dar la vuelta.

Al instante el tintinear de los hierros empezó a resonar por todo el espacio; nunca escuchó Linda un ruido más aterrador.

Aunque gritó tratando que la oyeran, aunque corrió tratando de detenerlos… no pudo. Los blancos encajes de la camisa de su amado de inmediato se enrojecieron con la sangre que brotó de su pecho cuando el florín del Barón Marlow hirió su carne.

Llegó Linda al lugar, con el vestido hecho jirones y los cabellos desordenados; derramando las perlas plateadas de sus lágrimas, justo a tiempo para, de rodillas, recibir el cuerpo de su tan esperado Duque, entre sus brazos.

Los congregados ese amanecer, no podían creer que la misma Señora del Bosque, quien durante siglos no se había dejado ver, saliera ahora a bien ayudar a morir a un herido en singular duelo.

-Mi… Señora… - Murmuraba el Duque Terry, al ver el rostro de la Dama frente al suyo.

-No habléis Mi Señor, no habléis…

-Mi Señora... yo he visto... vuestro rostro antes... en mis sueños. Yo sé quien sois vos… sois la Dama del Lago... así os he llamado... toda mi vida. Mi dulce Dama del Bosque.

-Yo os he esperado durante siglos... está visto que mi amor es más que prohibido pues al parecer siempre llego tarde a vos.

-No tarde… esta vez no fue tarde. No puedo desear nada mejor… que morir en conocimiento de vuestro amor… mirando… vuestro hermoso semblante… y en vuestros brazos.

-¡Mi Señor… Mi Señor…!

-Decidme… vuestro nombre… os lo ruega un… moribundo.

-Linda, Señora de las Hadas Susurrantes del Bosque Grandchester…

-Linda… no hay mejor nombre para vos… Linda…

Los ojos azules se cerraron y la cabeza castaña cayó hacia un lado.

Los rosados labios perdieron su color así como el hermoso rostro del joven.

Linda llenó de besos los labios y el rostro del joven ya sin vida, mientras sus lágrimas perladas bañaban los ropajes manchados de sangre.

Los árboles empezaron a inclinarse y las flores cerraron sus pétalos. El cielo que apenas amanecía de pronto se oscureció como si faltara poco para el crepúsculo.

Los vientos ulularon, que más parecía un llanto, un lamento a la distancia.

La naturaleza completa lloraba la pena de la dulce Dama y los mortales presentes sintieron todo su dolor. Una cascada de lágrimas bañaba los rostros de los presentes, y tanta era la pena que se percibía que hasta el mismo Barón lloraba la pérdida de su desafortunado oponente.

Linda miró a sus hadas, y con la mirada ordenó que entre todas llevaran el cadáver del amado hasta el Reino de las Hadas Susurrantes.

Una a una las pequeñas Hadas, sin emitir ni un susurro, se fueron posando sobre el inerte cuerpo del joven caballero, hasta que todas a la vez lo levantaron delicadamente del suelo.

La Dama Linda, caminó tras de ellas sin mirar atrás, poniendo una gruesa pared de naturaleza y follaje, cerrando el camino hacia el centro del Bosque… nunca más mortal alguno pondría un pie en sus dominios…

….

Linda estaba junto al cadáver de su amado; junto al lago donde lo viera por primera vez lo tenía, lo había velado todo el día y ahora la luz de la Luna Llena recién nacida y que se refractaba en la superficie del pequeño lago, golpeaba el rostro del joven haciéndolo ver como si solo durmiera.

De pronto, un hada se levantó y susurró _"Vive"_

Y otra hizo lo mismo… _"Vive"_

Una a una las pequeñas Hadas Susurrantes, susurraban aquella palabra, hasta que de susurros pasaron a ser murmullos y de murmullos casi una exclamación.

" _¡VIVE! ¡VIVE! ¡VIVE!"_ decían las pequeñas hadas.

Un brillo espectral envolvió el cuerpo sin vida del caballero, era como si la luz de la Luna Llena de despegara de todo lo que alumbraba a su alrededor y rayo a rayo envolviera a Terry Grandchester entre delicados hilos de plata que formaban un capullo.

La Dama Linda, miraba estática sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Cuando las pequeñas Hadas dejaron de pronunciar el mantra mágico, los hilos de plata uno a uno se fueron desprendiendo del joven… dejándolo tan inerte como hasta entonces.

Linda por un momento creyó en que un milagro podía darse, lo creyó con todo su corazón, creyó que las Hadas tendrían tal poder… pero ahora veía que no. Una vez había perdido a su amado.

-Mi Señora – susurró Turilli – confía mi Señora, solo ten confianza…

-¿En qué debo confiar Turilli? ¿En qué? Para mí ya no hay esperanza…

La Dama cubrió su rostro con sus delicadas manos y sin poder aguantar tanto dolor rompió en sollozos.

Y Así estaba la Dama del Bosque, cuando sintió un par de cálidas manos que retiraban las suyas de sus ojos llorosos.

-No llores más, mi Señora. Yo he venido a quedarme con vos.

-Pero… no… puede ser – balbuceaba la Dama, sin poder creer lo que sus hermosos ojos veían.

Frente a ella, vivo, sonriente y hermosos. Mirándola con sus ojos azules más brillantes que el lago frente a sí, más brillantes que la Luna Llena, estaba él.

Su amado, aquel a quien tanto había esperado durante siglos; ese por quien tanto había llorado.

-Soy vuestro mi Señora, solo vuestro para siempre.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Qué magia es esta que desconozco?

-Es la magia de la Luna Llena – respondió Turilli acercándose a ella – la Magia de la Luna Llena que nunca nos ha abandonado ni a ti ni a este bosque. Nuestra anterior Señora dejó guardados en este bosque muchos de sus secretos. Ella sabía que algún día serían necesarios.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo susurraron?

-Porque los secretos, secretos son – susurró Turilli – conténtate con saber que ahora el caballero es vuestro. Mi Señor, he aquí vuestra Dama.

Turilli hizo una reverencia y se retiró con todo el séquito de Hadas Susurrantes tras de sí.

-Debí escuchar a Turilli cuando me pidió que tuviera confianza- dijo Linda mirándose en los ojos azules de su Señor.

-Entonces es cierta la leyenda- dijo Terry acariciando su bello rostro.

-¿Cuál?

-Las Hadas Susurrantes... siempre susurran la verdad…

Con la luz de la Luna Llena, eterna guardiana del amor y la magia, mirándolos desde el cielo, Linda unió sus labios y su vida a la de su caballero para siempre.

Porque el amor de Linda hacía de Terry eterno como lo era ella; ahora Linda nunca más tendría que llorar ni esperar.

Todos los siglos de espera y soledad habían terminado.

Terry y Linda estarían juntos para toda la eternidad, y los libros de fábulas contarían su amor, para siempre.


End file.
